sonicboomfourothreefandomcom-20200214-history
Send in the Clones!
Send in the Clones! is the second episode of the SB403 Plush series. The video was uploaded on March 18, 2017. Plot Dr. Eggman and Bowser have completed their latest creations, clones of Mario and Luigi. They reveal the clones to the audience. Eggman and Bowser explain some things to the clones and send them off on their first mission to defeat Mario and Luigi. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi set out to find Mario and Luigi, finding them easily as they were said to be nearby. They quietly peek in on Mario and Luigi, seeing that they're playing a game with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Yoshi are also with them. Evil Luigi believes that they need a plan on getting in there without be noticed, but Evil Mario just wants to run in there and beat the crap out of everyone. Evil Luigi gives in quickly and goes along with Evil Mario. They barge into the room and tackle Mario and Luigi. Mario questions who these new faces are, and Sonic attacks the clones while they're talking. Sonic makes a lame joke, and Knuckles asks if Sonic is talking about himself. Sonic then throws Knuckles at the clones. Evil Luigi starts to tease Knuckles, but Tails grabs Evil Luigi and flies into the air with him with a few seconds before dropping him. Peach and Daisy check on Evil Luigi to see if he's okay. They then decide to play catch with him. Evil Mario notices that his partner is in trouble and tries to go rescue him, but Yoshi gets in his way. He simply walks around Yoshi, but Knuckles tackles him down. Mario tells Knuckles to keep hold of him while Mario asks Evil Mario some questions. Evil Mario reveals that he and Evil Luigi were created by Dr. Eggman and Bowser using DNA from Mario and Luigi. Mario however doesn't know how they got his DNA. Evil Mario demands Knuckles to let him go, promising to give him a cookie if he does so. Knuckles wants the cookie but doesn't want to release the clone. He eventually becomes confused and goes berserk, throwing the clones out of the room. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi are outside of the room, injured. Bowser comes over to them, angry about what happened. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi explain that they were outnumbered. Bowser gets the idea to send the Koopalings out to obtain DNA from Mario and Luigi's friends, in hopes of evening things up. The Koopalings are sent out to obtain the DNA. Roy and Wendy go after Peach and Daisy. Lemmy and Iggy go after Yoshi. Larry goes after Sonic. Ludwig goes after Tails. Morton goes after Knuckles. Later on, Dr. Eggman and Bowser introduce Evil Mario, Evil Luigi, and the audience to the new clones. Once again, Eggman and Bowser give the clones the same objective to defeat Mario and Luigi, as well as their friends now. The clones make their way back to Mario's room. They barge into the room and meet up with their counterparts. To defeat Evil Peach and Evil Daisy, Daisy thinks of a quick plan and tells Peach. The princesses tell their evil counterparts that there's makeup for them in the closet. The clones fall for it and go inside the closet. Peach and Daisy follow them and are heard beating them up inside. Evil Yoshi wants to defeat Yoshi, but he's too hungry. Yoshi offers Evil Yoshi some M&M's. Evil Yoshi happily eats them, but he starts to feel sick because the M&M's were expired. Evil Knuckles is ready to fight Knuckles, but Knuckles moves out of the way and Evil Knuckles punches the nearby drawer instead. Evil Knuckles starts to think that the drawer is talking to him. Knuckles doesn't know what's going on, and Evil Knuckles becomes confused. He starts attacking Knuckles but then quickly knocks himself out by flying away. Evil Sonic and Evil Tails are next to be dealt with. Tails flies into the air with Sonic, with their evil counterparts wondering how that's even possible. They then get distracted talking to each other, not realizing that Sonic and Tails are right behind them. The clones are then knocked out with hard tackles from Sonic and Tails. Evil Mario is shocked that the other clones (excluding Evil Luigi) have already been defeated. He starts to lose his confidence in fighting Mario and Luigi, and Evil Luigi makes things worse. Mario and Luigi's friends show up, surrounding the clones. Peach and Daisy start to throw Evil Luigi again but Mario stops them. Peach drops Evil Luigi into the pile of defeated clones, and Knuckles throws Evil Mario into the pile. Knuckles drops off the pile of defeated clones to Eggman and Bowser. The two villains are disappointed with the clones. Evil Mario is simply angry that Eggman and Bowser didn't program the clones with fighting experience. The clones leave, with Evil Mario saying they'll train themselves and that they don't need Eggman and Bowser. Eggman and Bowser are enraged, and Evil Knuckles comes back to beat them up off-screen. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Evil Mario * Evil Luigi * Evil Peach * Evil Daisy * Evil Yoshi * Evil Sonic * Evil Tails * Evil Knuckles * Dr. Eggman * Bowser * Ludwig * Lemmy * Roy * Iggy * Wendy * Morton * Larry * Coco (cameo) Trivia * Other videos have been made about clones of Mario and Luigi on SonicBoom403's YouTube channel. However, this video (and this plush series in general) isn't canon with the older videos. While the older plush videos aren't canon, they are referenced at a few times in the video, annoying Evil Tails. * This video finally gives a backstory to the Evil Mario and Evil Luigi characters that have existed on the SonicBoom403 channel since 2008. The other Mario plush/toy series they had appeared in previously (although they're different characters here) had no backstory for them whatsoever. * This is the first SonicBoom403 plush video to use the modern Sanei plushies of Mario and Luigi. The Mario Party 5 plushies (which were actually made by Sanei) that were used for a majority of the Cool Mario Bros series have been retired. * This is also the first SonicBoom403 plush video where a Sanei Yoshi plush is used for Yoshi. A bootleg of the Mario Party 5 Yoshi plush was used in the C''ool Mario Bros'' videos. The plush used for Evil Yoshi however is a bootleg plush, but not the same plush as CMB's Yoshi. * The plush used for Evil Peach was the original Peach plush used in the Cool Mario Bros videos, being a Mario Party 5 plush. * This video continues the odd trend of the second video in a series on SonicBoom403's channel being considered bad by either SonicBoom403 himself or reception from viewers. Currently, this is SonicBoom403's least favorite SB403 Plush episode. * This video is currently the longest video on SonicBoom403's channel, lasting for nearly 24 minutes. * Similarly to Cool Mario Bros, this is the second episode in the new plush series and both this series and Cool Mario Bros had the second episode focusing on evil clone characters. * This episode was considered to be split up into two parts due to the length, but SonicBoom403 wanted to keep the whole video together as originally planned. The episode was not expected to be this long to begin with. * While the Mario Bros. the and the Evil Bros. wanted to have an actual fight towards the end of the episode, it didn't happen due to Mario and Luigi's friends showing up to help and Knuckles, Peach, and Daisy took care of them. SonicBoom403 isn't a fan of the ending, but part of it was that he didn't want the video to drag on even longer and didn't want to split the video into two parts. The last episode of CMB was referenced as well, with Sonic and Metal Sonic's "big fight" being considered lame by viewers. Category:SB403 Plush Category:SB403 Plush Episodes